1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved chicken hock truss. More particularly the invention relates to a retainer or truss attached to the carcass of small poultry which is secured to the carcass and provides means to hold the knuckles of the thighs or hocks in close proximity to the sides of the carcass and also to provide means to tuck the tail inside the body cavity.
2. Description of Related Art
Various means have been used to hold the hocks or thighs of poultry against the sides of the carcass and also to tuck the tail into the body cavity. Such means is a convenient way to handle poultry during storage and transportation. Further it holds the poultry parts such as giblets within the body cavity. Finally, the use of such means improves roasting the fowl by keeping the hocks in close contact with the main carcass portion.
One means for retaining poultry hocks is by means of a wire bent in a particular shape to accomplish the above objectives. One such wire is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,977.
Plastic retainers have also been used. Such retainers have hooks which fit within the carcass and engage and extend outward to engage the kidney cavity or other location in the carcass to anchor the retainer in place. Typical of such retainers are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,615,075 and 4,739,528. Such retainers have a central opening having curved surfaces against which the knuckles or the lower ends of the hocks bear. Heretofore such retainers have employed integral straps or strings to retain the hocks in engagement with the curved surfaces and also to secure the tailpiece tucked inside the body cavity. Such plastic retainers also have been provided with openings to which a tag may be attached. Automated machinery for trussing poultry also may take advantage of such openings to provide means for engaging the retainer.
Another means for trussing chickens and other small poultry employs an elastic string which is tied around the hocks and then threaded through the body cavity and secured to the neck stub.
The present invention is an improvement upon the aforesaid prior art and is particularly characterized by the fact that it is intended for small poultry--e.g., chickens. Chicken carcasses are considerably less rigid than turkey carcasses with which most of the aforesaid retainers have been used. Hence there are different requirements for small poultry retainers as contrasted with those for turkeys and other large fowl.